


Don't Be Scared Of Loving Me

by BarisiLab



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluffy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarisiLab/pseuds/BarisiLab
Summary: Sometimes admitting you're in love can be terrifying. Ask Rafael, he knows.Or: Rafael is terrified that he's in love with Sonny because he's been broken too often in the past, but he can't help himself when he blurts it out.





	Don't Be Scared Of Loving Me

“You fucking terrify me, Sonny,” Rafael breathed out as Sonny’s cock slid into him slowly. He gasped when Sonny bottomed out and he felt the younger man sucking just below his ear, where his jaw met his neck. He was definitely going to scold Sonny about that mark later, but for now his cock jumped between them and he let out a breathy moan.  


“How?” Sonny’s voice was raspy and low in Rafael’s ear and he noticeably shivered.  


Rafael felt Sonny pull out slightly then roll his hips forward, burying his cock inside of him again. The thrust punched another loud moan out of Rafael and Sonny began to build a pace.  


“You—I,” Rafael gasped as he tried to form coherent words to answer Sonny’s question. “I shouldn’t feel like this,” he finally managed to mutter out. He was thankful that Sonny’s hands were gripped in his own, pinned down on either side of his head as Sonny held himself up and fucked into him. He felt securely held in place with something anchoring him down, then he felt Sonny lightly rub his nose against his cheek to get his attention and he slowly opened his eyes only to see those beautiful blue eyes looking into his own.  


Sonny continued to thrust in and out of Rafael as he leaned down to kiss him. The kiss was slow and deep, a stark contrast to the way Sonny was fucking Rafael. Sonny squeezed both of Rafael’s hands and moaned into the kiss. “I’ve got you, Rafa,” he whispered. “I promise you, I’m here to stay.”  


Rafael let out a whimper as he hungrily opened his mouth, sucking on Sonny’s tongue and kissing him passionately. Sonny broke the kiss after a few moments and rested his forehead on Rafael's. “That a love confession?” he asked. His voice was so tender that Rafael knew he wasn’t teasing him about it, which is why he nodded slowly and squeezed his thighs tighter around Sonny’s hips.  


“Yes! Oh God, fuck,” Rafael moaned out as Sonny slammed into his prostate with each sharp thrust. Sonny let go of Rafael’s hands so he could hold onto the mans hips, changing his angle drastically. He gripped Rafael's hips tightly and thrusted faster into him.  


“Good,” Sonny managed to say, his breathing heavy. “I love you too, Rafael,” he admitted with a raspy and wrecked voice. His accent was noticeably more prominent through his lust and it drove Rafael wild. “Cum for me, baby. C’mon,” he panted, close to his own orgasm.  


Rafael scratched down Sonny’s back, clenching his eyes shut and moaning out the mans name loudly as his orgasm ripped through him. His cum streaked across his stomach and chest, some of it even spilling onto his chin with the force of it.  


The sight of Rafael falling apart, mixed with how tightly the man was clenching around his cock and the scratching down his back, had Sonny shoving himself deep into Rafael and coming hard with a long groan. He gave a few more shallow thrusts as they rode out their orgasms before slowly pulling out when he was soft. “Wow,” he whispered in a heavy breath. “That was fucking amazing, Rafi.”  


Rafael laughed tiredly and gasped when he felt Sonny’s warm tongue licking up every drop of cum from his torso. With a smirk, the man lapped up the last drop from Rafael's chin then swallowed it down before kissing him slowly and passionately. Rafael hummed into the kiss and held onto Sonny’s waist tightly to keep him close.  


Sonny broke the kiss when more oxygen became a necessity but he rested his forehead on Rafael's again with a lazy, fucked-out smile. After a few moments, he looked into Rafael's eyes and kissed his nose softly. “You know that wasn’t just heat-of-the-moment, right? What I said,” he questioned, almost whispering the tender confession. “I meant it, Rafael. I do love you. Very much.”  


Rafael smiled and nodded, keeping his eyes locked on Sonny’s as he ran his hand through the mans hair. “I figured as much, but I’m thankful that you’re reassuring me,” he said just as softly. “I love you too, Sonny.”  


Sonny smiled down at Rafael then leaned in for yet another kiss, never being able to get enough of Rafael's sweet mouth. “And you have no reason to be afraid of loving me, ‘cause I’m not going anywhere. I’m in this with you for the long run, as long as you’ll have me.”  


Rafael nodded again then smirked with a light chuckle. “Honestly I didn’t know confessing my love for you would turn you into a total sap,” he teased, earning a wide smile and an eyeroll from Sonny. “Now get off of me and get up so we can take a shower. I’m all sticky and sweaty.”  


“Hot,” Sonny grinned.  


“Now,” Rafael huffed with no real venom.  


Sonny hauled himself up and headed to Rafael's bathroom with his lover close behind. They washed themselves but Rafael couldn’t resist when Sonny had asked “Can’t I scrub your back for you, baby?” in that sweet accent of his. Then he had scrubbed Sonny's back in return and he couldn’t help himself from turning the man around and pressing him to the shower wall so he could kiss him again.  


Rafael kissed his way along Sonny's jaw and nipped at his neck, earning a needy whine from Sonny. He laughed lightly. “Already want me again?” he asked and continued to mouth down Sonny's neck, leaving a mark that he knew would be covered by a shirt. Sonny had nodded and jerked his hips forward, his hard cock sliding against Rafael's thigh.  


He was on his knees in an instant and wrapped a hand around Sonny's cock, looking up at him and stroking slowly. He caught Sonny's eyesight and licked his lips. He was just out of the line of water from the shower spraying down on them and leaned in to lick at the tip of Sonny's dick, earning a shudder and a whispered “fuck”. He didn’t bother spending much time teasing before he sucked Sonny's cock into his mouth.  


Rafael managed to peek up again as he bobbed his head on half of Sonny's cock while stroking the rest of the base with his hand. He saw Sonny's beautiful face drawn slack, mouth hanging open as he drew in desperate breaths, and darkened blue eyes focused on the man sucking his cock. He moaned around Sonny's dick and was rewarded with a shiver and a loud moan, plus a hand in his hair tugging and making him groan around the dick in his mouth again.  


“Shit, fuck, you’re so good with your fucking mouth” Sonny groaned and bucked his hips toward the heat of Rafael's mouth. Rafael didn’t even gag, just relaxed his throat like he was expecting it and swallowed around Sonny's tip. “Fuck! I—I’m so close,” he panted and tugged at Rafael's hair again.  


Rafael continued to work him deep, letting his tongue slide along the thick vein on the underside then poked it into the slit whenever he came back to the tip. He looked up at Sonny quickly to let the man know he had permission then let his eyes slip closed again as he continued to suck. He only slowed when he felt Sonny tense and heard him shout “Rafael, fuck!” then hot cum was shooting into his mouth and he swallowed every drop happily, easing up and slowly coaxing Sonny through the rest of his orgasm.  


Once they had finished, Rafael had instructed Sonny to just wait for him on the couch and handed him a towel. He placed a soft kiss to his lips before turning the shower off and grabbing a towel of his own. He dried off and went to his bedroom to pull on boxers and some pajama pants. It was surprising to himself that he was comfortable being casually shirtless around somebody, but around Sonny he had never felt insecure about his looks. He was pleased when he walked out to his living room and Sonny was on the couch, wearing just Rafael's old pair of Harvard sweats.  


“Wow, betraying Fordham?” Rafael asked with a smile, clearly teasing.  


Sonny laughed and rolled his eyes. “You wish. Your clothes just feel good on me, plus they smell like you and I love that,” he said softly.  


They stayed on the couch for hours, chatting and laughing and just relaxing. And when Rafael looked down to his lap, where Sonny's head was, he softly ran his hands through the soft (and still drying from their shower) dark blonde and slightly silvery waves. He smiled to himself and couldn’t help but wonder how he’d gotten so lucky to have someone as beautiful and truly soulful as Sonny, but he vowed right then and there that he would never give up on this love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you loved it! Please leave comments whether you liked it or not, I appreciate all types of feedback and advice.


End file.
